you're my twin sister and my girlfriend
by petewrites
Summary: this is a sequel to I saw Sam and Melanie kiss. Sam gets a call from Melanie. what starts of as sisterly conversation. ends up being very romantic.
1. Chapter 1

authors note. I didn't know what to do with Cat so I'm not going to write about her. sorry.

* * *

You're My twin sister and My girlfriend.

Sam was asleep when she heard her phone buzz. hello she answered not knowing who it was. hey Sam, a voice replied. oh Mel, Sam said checking if Cat was still sleeping which she was. wait let me get out of the room Sam said getting out of bed and rushing out of the room.

hey Melanie. hi Sam Mel replied. did I wake you? Mel asked concerned. yes you did but I'm glad called Sam said smiling. so Mel did you make it back safely? Sam I did. I'm in my room getting ready for school. but I thought I'd call you Melanie answer back. ugh! Sam let out. Sam? Mel asked. yeah Mel. Sam answered are you ok? you sound like you're sad.

no it's not that. Sam said. then what is it Sam? Mel asked. I miss you. already? I was just there said surprised. I know but I always hated when you leave. Sam said almost crying. you know I have to leave. Mel Reply. I know, but it doesn't make it easy for me. Sam said. but why? Mel ask softly. because you're my twin sister and my girlfriend. Sam said. there was a moment of silence. Melanie was shock at what she just heard.

that's the first time you called me that. Mel finally spoke. oh come on I've always called you my twin sister. Sam said. no I mean that's the first time you called me your girlfriend. Mel said smiling. well you are. I mean we've been kissing each other for two years when mom wasn't home. and well. I'm in love with you. Sam said. I'm in love with you too. Mel replied back to her sister. in fact last night when we were kissing goodbye. I was hoping that you would take me to your room. Mel said. wait are you saying what I think you're saying? Sam ask. Sam last night I wanted to give you My virginity. Mel said. oh Melanie, you make me so happy. Sam said. but that moment is gone. Mel said sadly.

no. not really. Sam said thinking of a plan. what are you thinking? Mel ask. when do you have vacation? Sam ask. in two months I believe. Mel answer ok perfect. how about you come back to LA. and I'll find a motel room where we can have sex. Sam told Mel but why a motel room? ask Mel confused because My bed isn't big enough. and do you really want Cat to hear us getting it on? Sam ask. yeah you're right, motel room it is. Mel said excitedly.

ok just call me when it gets close. Sam said. is two weeks ok? hmmm make it three weeks. ok that's fair. Mel said looking at the time. Sam I got to get going. Mel said ok babe. how bout a kiss over the phone? Sam ask. ok. they put the speakers to their lips and started kissing each other for a few seconds. then put their phones back to their ears. Sam I better get going I have exams today. Mel said. ok baby I love you. Sam said with a smile. I love you too. Mel replied and hung up. Sam went back to her room to get dress.

later that afternoon. Sam was in the kitchen when she heard her phone ring. hello. Sam said. hey sweetlips Mel said. hi baby. what's up? Sam ask. I was just calling to ask. what time does Cat return from school? Mel ask. in thirty minutes. why? Sam ask. because I want to kiss you. Mel said. well I got a few minutes Sam said. they put the speakers to their lips. and kissed for twenty minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

you're my twin sister and my girlfriend.

two months had pass since Sam made plans for Melanie to come to LA. during that time. Sam and Melanie barely talked, by choice anyway. see for the first three weeks. they would either call or video chat each other to try to flirt for a bit. but always end up trying to makeout with each other through the phone or their laptop screens. but they almost got caught once. Sam was laying on her stomach in her bed with her face on her laptop screen. she didn't hear that Cat had return home. from kissing her sister. untill Cat suddely open the door. and Sam and Mel acted like they were just tallking. untill Cat walked out of the room.

both twins breathed a sigh of relief. it was then that they decided not to call each other that often. but Sam did reminded Mel to call her three weeks before coming to LA.  
so she can find a hotel room for them. which Mel did. but Sam had a hard time looking for a room. but she found one. today was the day that Sam was going to pick Mel up from the airport in the morning. so Sam woke real early. got dressed. pack her bag making sure that Cat saw her pack pajama, even though she wasn't planning on wearing them. got on her motorcycle and left.

she first stopped by the motel to pick up the key and to drop off her bag. then went to the airport. when Sam arrived. she parked her bike. and went inside to look for Melanie. it didn't take long for her to find her. when she did. her heart skipped a beat. Mel was standing against the wall, in her school uniform, her hair was down just like hers, with her bag pack over her shoulder, her lips looked very kissable.

MELANIE. Sam yelled. SAM. Mel yelled back. then they ran towards each other. and started hugging each other tightly. I missed you Sam. Mel said. I missed you too baby. Sam said, then they turned their heads and started kissing each other passionately. they didn't care if people saw them. they were together again, and it felt good to feel each others lips again. mmm both twins moaned as they broke their kiss. Mel have I ever told you that you're a great kisser? Sam ask as she lick her lips. you've mentioned it once or twice. Mel answer as she gave Sam a couple of pecks on her lips. and sliding her hands down to cup Sam's breast. you like those? Sam ask. yeah. I can't wait to see them tonight. Mel said. Sam stood there for a minute. letting her twin enjoy herself. hey Mel are you ready for breakfast? Sam ask. yes I am. where are we going? Mel ask. how about inside out burger, Sam said. ok. Mel replied. but first. we need to stop by the Motel so you can drop off your bag, Sam said. that's a good idea. Mel said. they broke apart. and Sam slid her hand onto Melanie's

.  
and walked out of the airport. once they were outside. Melanie recognize the motorcycle parked there. Sam, is that your motorcycle? Mel ask a little worry. uh... yeah. what's the problem? Sam answer. I don't think it's safe. I mean there's no seatbelt. Mel said. yeah. but at least you get to hold onto me. Sam joked. Sam. I'm being serious. Mel said. and you're in sister mode awesome. Sam said sarcastically. Sam. I'm just worry about you. Mel said. why? I'm not gonna get hurt. Sam said. Sam. how do you know that? Mel I- Sam stop. ok look. baby. let's just use it for today. then I'll put it on sale next week. Sam said. you promise? Mel ask. I promise Mel. now can I please have my girlfriend back? Sam ask nicely. Melanie said nothing. but she did pull Sam close to kiss her. she was happy that Sam would do that for her.  
after that. they got on the motorcycle. and went straight to the motel.


	3. Chapter 3

you're my twin sister and my girlfriend.

Sam and Melanie made their to the motel. Melanie wanted to change out of her school uniform. so Sam waited for her the only way she knew how. laying in bed lazily. come on Mel hurry up I'm hungry. Sam said whining. hold on I'll be out in a minute. said Mel. besides. I think you'll like this dress that I'm putting on. Mel finished. it better be worth it. Sam said as she laid there waiting. suddenly. Sam saw the door to the restroom opened. and Mel stepped out in her sunflower dress. her hair in a ponytail. with a little makeup on. so. what do think? she ask Sam. Sam quickly got up. walk over to her sister. wrapping her arms around Melanie's waist and kissed her neck.

mmm Sam I take it that you like it? Mel ask enjoying Sam's kisses. I love it. Sam answer in between kisses. Mel moved her hands to Sam's shoulders and lightly pushed her away. wait until tonight. Mel said with a smile on her face. I don't know if I can baby. Sam confess I mean I've waited two months for this. and to tell you the truth. you look very sexy right now. Sam said trying to lean back in to kiss her neck. but I thought we were going to eat breakfast. Mel said. oh fine. I guess I can wait till tonight.  
Sam said with a fake sad face. Mel smile. and leaned in to kiss her for a few seconds. there Sam. do you feel better now? Melanie ask. much better. Sam said. now. let's go eat breakfast. Mel said getting her purse. Sam couldn't help but smile as she held Melanie's hand. walked out of their room. they got on the motorcycle. and rode off.

with Melanie holding onto Sam. when they got to inside out burger. they went in. order their breakfast. got their drinks. and sat down next to each other near the window. hey Sam, can I ask you something personal? she ask. well, I would say no. but knowing you. you're gonna ask me anyway. so why bother. Sam said making Melanie giggle a bit. is this the longest relationship you've ever been in? Mel ask. you know what? it never cross my mind before. but yes it is Sam answer honestly. what about you Mel? Sam ask. it's my second longest relationship. Mel answer. really? who was your first? she ask. it was my ex-boyfriend Frankie Jones. Mel respond. who? ask Sam. I've told you about him. Mel said. oh yeah I guess I wasn't paying attention at that time. Sam said. why weren't you? Mel ask. cause I didn't want to hear about your perfect life. Sam answer with a smile. Melanie smile back. how long was it? Sam ask.

it was about a year and three month Mel answer. why, what happened? Sam ask. it just wasn't working out between us. she said. wow. sounds like me and Freddie. and we lasted only a month. Sam said. Frank and I would disagree a lot. where to go on dates. what food to eat at lunch. it was just annoying. Mel said almost getting angry. aww baby. I'm so sorry, Sam said. it's ok Sam. Melanie said. so what happened afterwards? did you start seeing anyone else? Sam ask. well. a month later. is when you kissed me. Mel said. wait, really? Sam ask. yeah, I mean at first I thought it was weird because you're my sister and I did want to stop you. said Mel. why didn't you? Sam ask. because I realized that I was falling for you and I didn't want the kiss to end. Mel said. Sam looked at Mel for a few seconds. touched by what she heard. they were about to lean in for a kiss. when they heard that their food was ready. ugh can't a girl get a kiss from her twin. Sam groaned and Melanie smile as they got up to go get their breakfast. they talked as they were eating their breakfast. Sam told Mel that she had the whole day planned out for them. and Mel couldn't wait to see what Sam had plan.

 **hey guys. I decided to save the motorcycle part for another story. I don't know it doesn't fit this story and where I want to go with it.**

 **so yeah. R &R please. I'll keep writing anyway **


	4. Chapter 4

you're my twin sister and my girlfriend.

Sam spent the day showing Melanie around Los Angeles. Melanie enjoyed spending the day with her twin sister/girlfriend. she even posted a photo of her and Sam on her splashface to prove to her friends that she does have a twin. now. they were standing at the edge of the beach. Sam was standing behind Mel, with her arms wrapped around her waist. and Melanie had her head on Sam's shoulder. both watching the sunset. wow I've never seen anything more beautiful than this. Melanie said. I have. Sam said smirking. really, what could that be? Mel ask. you. Sam said. aww Sam that's so sweet of you. Mel said. well it's the truth. Sam said turning Melanie around to face her. the truth is. I've always thought that you were beautiful. even before we started dating. Sam said as Mel placed her hands on Sam's shoulders. really? I didn't know that you felt that way. Mel said. of course I do Mel, I've always have and I'll always will. Sam said as she looked into Mel's eyes. oh Sam, you know how to make a girl feel special. Mel said as she cup Sam's face to kiss her.

as they kissed each other, their hands started roaming each other's bodies. Sam's hands wonder beneath Melanie's dress to squeeze her ass. Mel had one hand grabbing Sam's hair, while her other was fondling Sam's breast. oh yeah sis don't stop. Sam moaned as Melanie pull her head back by her hair, and began sucking on her neck. they kept going until Sam realize that they were still at the beach. baby wait. Sam said as she pull away. what happened? did I do something wrong? Melanie ask a little upset. no Mel that's not it. Sam answer. in fact, that was very very hot. Sam said. but I think we should finish this at the motel. Sam said. are we going to the motel now? Melanie ask hopeful. no not yet. Sam said. oh come on. Mel said disappointed.

come on don't you want to go eat dinner? Sam ask. the only thing I want to eat right now is you. Mel not yet. Sam said. mmm maybe this will change your mind. Mel said as she grab Sam's hand and place it on her clit. fuck yeah your pussy's wet already. Sam said as she started rubbing. yeah it is mama, and it's all yours tonight. Mel said seductively. oh baby, nice try but we're going to dinner anyway. Sam said pulling her hand away. fine. but how can you make me do stuff and I can't? Melanie ask. that's easy, cause I'm five minutes older than you. Sam said. so says mom. Mel replied. ok Mel. let's go eat dinner. then we're going back to the motel. Sam said. ok. Mel said smiling.

* * *

then they got on the motorcycle and rode off.


	5. Chapter 5

you're my twin sister and my girlfrend.

dinner was wonderful, at least that's what Melanie said when she finished her plate of chicken. I told you this place had the best chicken here. Sam said as she reach across the table to hold Melanie's hand. thank you for bringing Me here. Mel said smiling. hey Mel, can I ask you a question? Sam ask. you can ask Me anything. Mel answer Sam. are you sure you want to do this? I mean have sex with Me. Sam said. of course I am, I hope you're not backing out on Me. Melanie said. oh no baby I'm not backing out, I just want to know if you're really sure about this, that you don't feel like you have to do this. Sam said. ok Sam listen to Me. Melanie started. like you I've waited two months for this. ever since you told Me to come here, it's all I've been thinking about everyday since. some days were hard to get through without imagining you being naked I want you. Mel said.

it was then that Sam knew that Melanie was ready. so she leaned across the table and kissed her. as the kiss continued Sam felt Melanie's hands go up and down her back. Sam bit on Melanie's lower lip As if asking her for access, to which she happily granted her. Melanie moaned As she felt Sam's tongue slip down her throat. before things got hot. they both pulled away. looking at each other with love and lust in their eyes. are you ready to go back to the motel? Sam ask. oh yeah mama. Mel answer. then they got up quickly rushed towers the counter to pay, then rushed out the door arm in arm.

As they walked towers the motorcycle, Sam slid her hand down to squeeze Mel's ass. Melanie was kissing and licking Sam's ear, while her hand was fondling her twin's breast when she finally notice something. you're not wearing a bra are you? Mel ask smiling. nope, just like you're not wearing any panties you tease. Sam said approaching her bike. well it worked did it? Melanie ask smirking. like a Puckett charm. Sam said As they got on the motorcycle. before Sam turn the key, Melanie grab Sam's face and kissed her. mmm Sam moaned As she was being kissed. I'm sorry for wasting time, I just had to kiss you. Melanie said pulling away. it's never wasted time when We kiss. Sam said smiling. Sam then turn the key and rode off. As she drove, Melanie began kissing Sam's cheeks, while she slid her hands under Sam's shirt to feel her breast. mmm Mel, not yet baby. Sam moaned trying to focus on the road. I can't help it mama, I'm so horny, I've been horny since the beach, Mel said continuing what she was doing. it wasn't long before they arrived at the motel. that they quickly got off the motorcycle and ran to their room.

they burst through the door kissing each other, with Melanie already unbuttoning Sam's jeans and sliding them down. Sam pulled Melanie's dress over her head and dropped it on the floor. Sam saw that Melanie wasn't wearing a bra either. so she sucked on them for a bit, until Melanie pull her head apart and smile. Sam, what if someone comes and interrupts us? Melanie ask. oooh, I got it. Sam said pulling away grabbing the do not disturb sign, open the door slightly, hung the sign on the door nob and closed the door. then Sam turn around to see Melanie laying in bed waiting for her. so Sam step out of her jeans, and climbing in bed and on top of Melanie. As they kissed, Melanie's hands wonder beneath Sam's shorts to pull them away, which Sam kick them off. oh yeah, moaned Melanie As Sam started kissing her neck gently, Melanie's hands wonder beneath Sam's shirt to feel her bare back. Sam then started to kiss her way lower. first the middle of her breast, then her stomach, then made her way to her still wet pussy. so Sam lick her lips As she started to slowly finger her. oh yeah Sam, that feels good. Melanie moaned. if you like that then you'll love this. Sam said As she started licking Melanie's pussy. oh oh fuck. Melanie moaned As she place hand on Sam's head. As Sam kept licking Mel's pussy, Melanie was brushing Sam's hair softly loving how Sam was making her feel. oh Sam, I think I'm gonna cum already. Melanie moaned. cum for Me baby, I want to taste you so bad. Sam said. Melanie grab a handful of Sam's hair, and cums into Sam's mouth. Sam was enjoying tasting her twin sister. when Melanie was finish, Sam crawl back up to kiss her. Melanie could taste herself on Sam's lips. Melanie rolled them over so she's on top. she sits up pulling Sam with her. Melanie pulls Sam's shirt over her head, and tossed it to the floor. As Melanie kisses her, Sam reaches to let Melanie's hair down. then Melanie pushes Sam back onto the bed, and starts licking and sucking Sam's breast hungrily. oh baby, you were hungry weren't you my love? Sam ask. mmm hmm. Mel moaned As she continued sucking. soon, Sam is back on top again, kissing then started to slowly rub her pussy against Melanie's pussy, being real gentle. oh sis, how does that feel? Sam ask. mmm Sammy, that feels good, but is that all you got? ask Melanie. oh, so you want it faster? Sam ask As she sped up a bit. yeah, yeah like that. Melanie answer. As they kept fucking each other, the bed head would slam against the wall repeatedly. argh! argh! I'm gonna cum mama. Melanie moans. ME TOO BABY!` screams Sam. AAAAHHH, they both let out As they cum onto each other. when they were done. Sam rolled off of Melanie, and laid down next to her both breathing heavily. wow! that was amazing, I love you Samantha. Melanie said. I love you too Melanie. Sam replied As she wrapped her arms around Melanie to pull her close to her chest. then they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **I don't know how I did with the sex. but I think I did ok.**


	6. Chapter 6

you're my twin sister and my girlfriend.

the next morning Melanie woke up still being close to Sam. smiling from ear to ear. she couldn't believed that she finally had sex with Sam. she always knew that she was saving herself for soneone special. but it never crossed her mind that it would be a girl. not just any girl. but her own twin sister. but she was happy. happy that she turned into a lesbian with Sam. althought she hasn't come out to her friends yet. well neither has Sam. it's kinda hard to explain that you fell in love with your twin. but Melanie almost did yesterday when she posted that photo on her splashface. but she stopped herself. nobody would understand what she felt for Sam. they would prodably tell her that incest is wrong. but if they knew her family. they'd know that has never stopped them before.

but now, Melanie was laying there Watching Sam peacefully sleeping. she looked beautiful and gorgeous, that she had to kiss her. so Mel turn Sam's face gently, and softly kissed her. until she felt Sam kissing her back. mmm, what a way to wake Me up in the morning baby. Sam said smiling. good morning to you too mama. how did sleep last night? Melanie ask. well after our very hot sex last night, I don't think I ever slept better. Sam said. so, Sam, what are We doing today? Melanie ask.

uh well,, I need to go back to the apartment to help Cat babysit some kids. Sam said. oh, so I guess We have to be in sister mode, right? Mel ask sadly. yeah. Sam said equally sad. Sam I don't get how our relationship is wrong, I mean, We're in love with each other right? Mel ask. yes We are. Sam answer. so what's the problem? Melanie ask. I wish I knew Mel, all I know is every time I look at you, my heart skips a beat. Sam said. my does too Sam. Melanie said. look Mel, I know this is going to be hard for both of us, but I promise if I get some time, no matter how much time it is, I promise I'll make it up to you. Sam said. really? Mel ask. yes really, now let's get going, I promised Cat that We would be there before breakfast. Sam said. ok. Mel said. so they got out of bed. Sam got her bag and went to the restroom. while Melanie picked up her dress off of the floor, and put it in her bag, where she saw a little box that she brought with her. so she took it out and opened it, and saw a shining diamond ring. she was ready to pop the big question to Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

you're my twin sister and my girlfriend

to say that it was a difficult couple of days for the Puckett twins would be a understatement. they barely had time for each other. and the little time they had was just enough for a quickie in the restroom. luckily for them. Cat still had classes that week. which meant that Sam and Melanie would have the apartment all to them self.

good morning Sam. Melanie greeted, causing Sam to turn around to see Melanie standing there in her robe. oh, good morning Mel. Sam greeted back. are you ready for breakfast? Sam ask. is Cat coming to eat breakfast with us? Melanie ask now standing next to her. no actually, Cat just left like a few minutes ago. Sam answer.

so We're finally alone? Melanie ask.  
yeah Mel. why? Sam ask knowing what she wanted.

mmm! Melanie moaned as she pulled Sam cloes by her hair to kiss her. oh baby! I've missed your lips so much. Sam said through their kiss. after a couple of minutes. Melanie pulled away licking her lips. I thought I was going to go crazy without your lips mama. Melanie said with a lovestruck smile on her face. mmm! me too beautiful.  
Sam replied. now, take a seat. the pancakes are almost done. okay. Melanie said as she went to sit at the table.

alright! the pancakes are ready baby. Sam announce after a couple of minutes. should I get up and serve myself? Melanie ask. no no, you just sit there and look pretty. I'll bring your plate to you Sam said getting the plates. sounds good to me, Melanie said smiling. Sam served the pancakes on both their plates, put syrup under her arm, and went to sit next to Melanie. then she pecked her sister's lips.

mmm! these pancakes look delicious, Melanie said as she poured the syrup on the pancakes.  
wait until taste them Mels it might taste familiar. Sam said waiting to see Melanie's reaction.

hmm ok! Melanie said as she pick up the fork to get a taste. whoa! Sam, I haven't eaten these pancakes since we were six, Mel said remembering those days.

see, I told you that I was the one who would cook them, because our dear ole mom was too lazy to cook. Sam said smiling oh Sam, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. Melanie said as she wrap her arms around Sam to hug her.

eh! I don't blame you after all the pranks I pull on you. Sam said trying not to laugh.  
hey! it wasn't funny at all. Melanie said.

you're right, it wasn't funny. Sam said. thank you Sam, I'm glad that you agree. Melanie said smiling. yeah!" I could never do anything like that again, I mean you are my girlfriend and all. I wouldn't you to break-up with me. Sam said. oh mama!" I could never break-up with you, I love you to much. Mel said looking into her eyes.

good to know, Sam thought smiling at Melanie. who smiled back.

oooh! Mel. have I told that We have a secret room here? Sam ask. I don't think you have. why?  
well, how about if after breakfast, We go in there and fool around. Sam said. oh yeah mama!" I'm very horny. Melanie said.

they ate their pancakes. then they washed their dishes. well, Melanie did anyway. Sam was on her knees. kissing, sucking, and sqeezing on Melanie's ass.

mmm!" Sam, you like that incest lesbian ass? Melanie moaned.  
I've alawys have baby. Sam answer.

oh fuck it mama!" take me now. Mel said as she drop a plate into the sink. Sam smiled as she got back on her feet, then turn her around, and shed Melanie's robe off, and kissed her.

As they kissed, Sam's hands slid down to grab her ass and lifts Melanie up. Mel wrapped her legs around Sam's waist as she started walking towards her room.

As Sam walked into her room. she slammed the door behind her. and went to where the secret safe was. then she lowered Melanie back down on her feet. then pulling away to open the safe.

ok baby! you go first. Sam said. ok!" Melanie replied as she crawled through the safe, and into the room.  
hey!" Sam. are you coming in? Malanie ask. coming!" Sam said climbing in the safe. and slid into the room.

Melanie then pushed Sam against the wall. and started kissing her passionately. while her hands explorer Sam's body. mmm! Sam moaned as she let her sister take control of her.

Melanie then began sucking on Sam's neck hungirly. making Sam lean her head back against the wall in pure pleasure.

I want to see you take your pyjamas off. Melanie said licking her lips.  
ok baby!" get comfortable on the floor. Sam said as she gave her a few pecks on the lips.

Melanie nodded then walk across the room, and sat on the floor with her legs spread open.

Sam started to slowly unbutton her top pyjamas off. teasing Melanie a little. finally revealing her tits to her sister.

mmm!" Melanie moaned as she lick her lips. and started touching herself.

Sam then started swaying her hips as she untide her pyjama pants then lower them down to her ankles. driving Melanle crazy at this point.

oh fuck!" Melanie scream as she got on her knees and crawled to where Sam was. and started fingering Sam as fast as she could.

oh shit!" you want this pussy don't you? you horny twin. Sam ask as she was enjoying Mel's fingering.

I want it so badly. Melanie said looking up at Sam with a smile.

then lick it baby. Sam said wanting to feel her sister/girlfriend's tongue.

mmm!" Mel moaned as she replaced her finger with her tongue. and started licking Sam's pussy as she was grabbing onto Sam's ass to squeeze them. oh yeah!" Mel. you feel amazing. moaned Sam as she was fondling herself.

Melanie kept licking Sam's pussy for a few more minutes. waiting to taste Sam for the first time.

argh! fucking A!" I'm gonna cum baby!" Sam moaned as she was ready to cum.  
mmm! Melanie moaned anxious to taste Sam's cum.

aaahhh! aaaahhhhh!" moaned Sam as cums into her sister's mouth. while Mel was enjoying tasting Sam's cum.

after a few minutes Sam fell on the floor tired. she couldn't believed how much she had just cum.  
Mel was licking her lips as she pull Sam's pyjama pants completely off. then crawled up to Sam and kissed her.

mmm!" mama taste good don't I baby? Sam ask tasting herself. yeah you do. Mel said as she peck Sam's lips and laid her head on her chest. they rested for a bit. then Sam rolled them over and went at it again. but what they didn't notice. is that the safe was slowly closing all this time. until it close and lock them in. oh!" that can't be good.

* * *

 **authors notes. I wanted to write a little sisterly moment between them. just to see if I could do it**

 **and I doubt a safe can close by itself. but I needed to lock them in. I mean you knew something was bound to happen right?**


	8. Chapter 8

you're my twin sister and my girlfriend.

mmm baby!" Sam moaned rolling off of Melanie. sweating and exhauste from all the sex she just had. wow! how many rounds was that? Melanie ask. like, three... four times I think. Sam said.

you were a little too routh the last two times. Mel said feeling a little weak. I thought you liked it fast. Sam said with a smirk. I do. but you were going too fast. that I was telling you to slow down a bit, Mel said.

oh!" you mean like when you were biting my tits really hard. Sam said looking at her npples. wait I thought you were screaming in pleasure. Melanie said. no, I was screaming in pain. I mean look at how red my nipples are. I'm surprise you weren't sucking the blood out of them. Sam said.

oh Sam!" I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. Melanie said tearing up a bit. hey! hey!" don't cry. Sam said turning to hug her. and I'm sorry for going routh on you. part of it was that I wanted to get you back for biting my tits. Sam said. well!" that's comforting I guess. Mel said in a sarcastic tone. what was the other part? Mel ask putting her arm around Sam. the other part was that I missed your body. Sam said.

Melanie smile and kissed her softly. then pulled away smiling. so now what? Mel ask. well!" I don't know how long We've been in here, but We better get out this room before Cat comes home from school. ok! Mel said.

they pulled away and stood back on their feet. Sam put her pyjamas back on, while Melanie made her way to the tunnel when she notice something.

um Sam, did you close the safe when you came in? Melanie ask. no, I didn't. why? Sam ask confuse. well!" Melanie started.  
don't say it. Sam said getting a bad feeling. ok! I won't say it, you can come see for yourself. Melanie said.

errrr!" Sam groaned walking to where Melanie was to see. oh!" ok!" it's close. Sam said. yeah but, you can open it right?  
Melanie ask. not from the inside. San answer starting to walk back and forth.

ok! ok!" We'll figure something out. Melanie said trying not to get nervous. uh! babe, I don't know if you notice. but, We have nothing in here that can help us. all We have is some buckets of fruit, a couple of cases of homemade blue dog soda, and a spot of our cum on the floor. Sam said looking around. wait! you made blue dog soda? Mel ask. not now. Sam said.

great! now We have to wait for Cat to come home so she can get us out. fuck!" Sam said. hey! Sam. Melanie said tapping on her sholder. what is it love? Sam ask. Melanie close her eyes. and took a deep breath. maybe We should tell Cat about us. Mel said taking Sam by her hands and looking into her eyes.

what do you mean? Sam ask. I mean We should tell her that not only are We twins. but We're in love with each other. Mel said. Sam froze. she couldn't believe what she just heard. could they come out to Cat like that? what if she freaks out on them. oh shit!"

* * *

 **I almost was gonna keep writing this chapter. but I decided to end this one with a cliffhanger.** **usually I start to write the next chapter right away. but this time. I'm gonna take a little break. for a month I think. see ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

you're my twin sister and my girlfriend.

the twins stood in silence for a while. Sam didn't know what to say. she try to think of anything to say to Melanie. anything to make her happy. hey Melanie! you wanna eat chicken after We get out?was all Sam could think of. really? Melanie ask in disbelief.

baby! I don't think that you've thought this through. Sam said still not sure what to ! I've thought about this for these past few days. ever since I got here. it's all I thought about. Melanie said calmly. really! what started it? Sam ask curiously.

well! remember when you picked Me up friday, when We kissed at the airport? Mel ask thinking of the kiss. yeah! I do. what about it? Sam ask. well!" that was the first time that We kissed out in public. Melanie said. I know that. Sam said. Sam I don't think I heard anyone say anything bad about it. Melanie said

ok! Mel. that's not the problem. I don't care what people We don't know think about this. Sam said honestly. I get that Sam. I really do. but why hide this from the people We know? I mean evantually We are going to get caught. so why not beat that to the punch? Melanie said trying to reason with her.

Sam bow her head to think. she was so nervous at the thought of coming out to Cat, that she didn't think that she could. that was until she felt Melanie tilt her chin up. and gently kissed her.

Melanie pulled away slowly. when Sam cupped her face to deepend the kiss. Melanie wrapped her arms around Sam's waist to pull her close. the twins then started to stick their tongue down each others throats explorering their mouths. Sam then push Melanie against the wall, and slid her pyjama pants down to her knees. Melanie then wrapped her legs around Sam's waist.

Sam started to rub her pussy against Mel's pussy fast the way Melanie likes it. fuck yeah!" Melanie moan in approval. Sam kept rubbing for a few more minutes, until she stop suddenly and smile.

baby! you're right. We should tell Cat about us. Sam said causing Melanie to smile back. but if I have to spend all day explaining it to her, it's your fault. Sam said with smirk and Melanie laugh.

oh Sam! that makes Me so happy. Melanie said kissing her passionately for a few seconds. Sam started`to kiss her way down to her sister's pussy, and started licking and sucking on it like she was thirsty for it.

mmmm shit!" that feels sooo fucking good. mama!" Melanie scream out in pleasure.

meanwhile, Cat was looking around in the kitchen. she saw a plate that was half washed, and Melanie's robe that was on the floor. why is this on the floor? Cat ask herself picking Mel's robe up. did you get in the sink other Sam? Cat ask while looking in the sink.

oh Sam!" I'm gonna cum. she heard Mel's voice coming from her and Sam's room. yay!" she's coming from somewhere. Cat cheered making her way to her room. when she open the door, she saw that neither Sam or Melanie were in there. but she could hear some moaning coming from the secret room. Cat got closer to listen in

Sam was back on her feet kissing Melanie. Mel was enjoying tasting herself on Sam's mouth. mmm! they both moan pulling away and gazing into each other eyes lovingly. oh Sam! falling in love with you is the best thing to ever happened to Me, I hope to spend the rest of My life with you. Melanie said with a tear in her eye. Me to baby, Me to. Sam said pulling Mel in for a hug for a minute. that is so sweet. they heard Cat say from the outside, causing them to pull away with a smile on there face.

* * *

 **I don't know why. but I thought I was going on vacation this past month. but no that is in July when I'm going. so now I'm taking a break. p.s.**

 **I am winding down on this story. I got two or three more chapters I think.**


	10. Chapter 10

you're my twin sister and my girlfriend.

the week went by quickly, and the twins were able to be lovers in front of Cat. Cat lost count how many times she saw them hold hands, cuddle, or kiss Eachother on the lips. though she still thought that it was weird. but if Sam's happy, then that was all that matter.

it was the night before Melanie had to go back to her boarding school in Blandale, Vermont. Sam was finishing babysitting a Kid, wondering where Melanie disappear to. until she received a text from her twin to meet her at apartment 45 right now. so Sam immetiatley ran out the door and went to were Mel told her she'd be. when she open the door, she saw that there was nothing there, but a table with a candle lit.

hello! Melanie! are you here? Sam ask closing the door behind her then looking around. hey!" mama, did you miss Me? Mel ask causing Sam to turn to see her standing there, in a long black dress, her hair was in a ponytail, with a bucket of chicken in her arm. which she placed it on the table. Sam walk up to her, and kissed her for a few minutes. mmm! you hungry Sam? Mel ask breaking their kiss. you know Me to well. baby! Sam answer pulling away

they both sat down, and started eating. baby!" what are We doing here? Sam ask eating her chicken puck. well! I have a couple of surprises for you. Melanie said grabbing a chicken puck.

err! you know I hate surprises. Sam said a little annyoed. I know, but I think you'll like them. Melanie said smirking.

while they were eating, Sam notice that Melanie was nervously looking into the bucket, like there was something in there she didn't want Sam to see or feel just yet. are you ok, yuu look nervous? Sam ask. yeah why do you ask i'm fine. Mel answer in one breath. ok, whatever you say! Sam said.

after they finish eating. Sam wanted to know why they were there. alright Mel!" why are We here? wait! did you break in and enter? see I knew We were related!" Sam said getting happy. no Sam, I didn't. she answer smiling at Sam. boo!" Sam said. the reason why I asked you to come here, is to tell you that I'm thinking of moving here soon. Melanie said. really, how soon? Sam ask. like, this summer. Melanie ansswer. wow cool!" I mean this place looks amazing. Sam said standing up and walking around.

Melanie quickly got something out of the bucket, and followed Sam. yeah!" I can see Myself coming over every night to bang you!" Sam smirked looking at Melanie.  
actaully, I was thinking of making this a little more permanent. Mel said revealing a small box in her hand, and geting down on her knees.

Samantha Joy Puckectt, will you marry Me? Melanie ask showing her the ring. yes baby!" I will marry you. Sam said tearing up. Melanie got back on her feet, and slip the ring on Sam's finger, and started kissing her new Fiancée. as they kissed, Melanie pull Sam's vets off, and Sam helped her by putting her arms down to let it fall to the floor.

Sam went to unzip Melanie's dress, when she quickly pull away with a smile. wait!" not here mama. Mel said. then where? Sam ask. Melanie slid her hand onto Sam's and led her to a room, where she had an king size air mattress with sheets and pillows. get comfortable on the mattress, I'll be right out. Melanie said giving her a peck on the lips, then walked into the restroom.

Sam took off her pants and shirt, leaving her sports bra and shorts on. she pull the sheets away and lays down, and watied for Melanie to come out. while she waited,  
Sam reached into her shorts, and started to masturbate for a bit, until Melanie came out in a sexy red lingere, and a lustful smile on her face. Sam's heart skipped a beat at how sexy her Fiancée looked. niether said anything, but Melanie walked to the edge of the mattress, she crawled up to Sam to kissed her.

Sam rolled them over so she's on top. they kissed eachother for a few minutes. til Sam pulled away smiling. I love you future mrs Melanie Puckett. Sam said. I love you too future mrs Sam Puckett. Mel said. then they went back to kissing eachother pasionately, Sam then removed a strap from Melanie's shoulder and started licking and kissing on her shoulder.

mmm!" Melanie moaned placing a hand on Sam's head, as Sam started kissing her neck gently. Sam! Melanie said softly. yeah Mel!" Sam replied pulling away slowly. I want to make love to you. Melanie said unhooking Sam's bra and sliding both straps down. Sam sat up and tossed it to the floor.

Melanie sat up and begain sucking on Sam's tits. mmm!" Sam moaned putting her hand behind Melanie's head, and started to dry hump her gently. after a few minutes Melanie rolled them over, and laid Sam on her back, then she got on knees, then started to strip her lingere off.

oh fuck!" Sam moaned watching Mel get naked. Melanie then bent down and started kissing Sam's stomach, pulling her shorts off.

oh Sam!" your pussy's so beautiful. she moaned fingering her gently, you like it baby? Sam ask. I love it so much mama. Mel said. then started licking Sam's pussy gently and slowly.

oh baby! Sam moaned enjoying her Fiancée's tongue. Mel kept licking for a few minutes, until she suddenly stop. hey! why did you stop? Sam ask disappointed. because I want to try something different. Melanie answer as she placed Sam's leg on her shoulder, and started grinding her pussy against Sam's pussy.

oh! oh fucking A!" that feels so good. shit! Sam moaned. As Melanie kept grinding, she pull Sam up to kiss her. Sam let Melanie's hair down, and tossed the ribbon to the floor.

cum for Me sis, I love you. Melanie said. Sam couldn't say anything as they both cum onto eachother. Sam fell back with Melanie on top of her, both trying to catch their breath.

oh baby!" where did you get that from? Sam ask sliding her fingers up and down Mel's back. I've been watching videos online. Melanie said pitching Sam breast gently. oh Mel!" not only are you a great kisser, but you're great in bed. Sam said kissing her forehead. Melanie sat up to pull the sheets over them, and fell asleep.

* * *

 **the next day**

at the airport, Sam and Melanie were sitting at the waiting area holding hands, and looking at the ring on Sam's finger. I can't believe that you propose to Me, how long were you planning this? Sam ask looking at Melanie. I've been planning this for four weeks. Mel answer. really, how? Sam ask. well! I was walking around town, when I passed by a jewelry store, and went in to look around, when I saw the ring. I knew I was going to propose to you, so I bought it. Melanie said. oh baby!" it's beautiful. Sam said.

 _attention passengers, flight to Vermont is now boarding. the lady said._

the twins stood up and wrapped their arms around each other. I'm gonna to miss you. Sam said. I'm gonna miss you too, but I promise that this is the last time I leave, when I come back this summer, not only am I moving here, but We're planning our wedding. Mel said. I can't wait. Sam said. Me either. Melanie said.

I love you Melanie.

I love you too Sam.

then they kissed each other for a moment, not caring who saw them. Melanie knew that Sam didn't want to stop, so she slowly pulled away and sadly smiled. Sam!" I have to go now. Melanie said. yeah I know, just come back to Me. Sam said with a tear in her eye. I will. Melanie said. then they both let go of each other, Melanie then started to slowly walk backwards looking at Sam as long as she could, until she turn around and walk away. Sam's heart broke watching her walk away. before Mel disappear, she turned around and blew a kiss at Sam, Sam smiled as she caught it, and placed her hand on her chest. she then saw her turn back around, give her ticket, and disappear.

Sam walked out of the airport, and got on her motorcycle but didn't leave yet. She stay there until she saw a plane fly away.

come back to Me baby. Sam said as she turn her bike on, and rode away. what she didn't know, was that Melanie was crying her eyes out. She was already missing her twin sister, her best friend, her Fiancée.


	11. Chapter 11

you're my twin sister and my girlfriend.

why won't she answer My phone calls? Melanie ask herself. She had been trying to call Sam all day to wish her a happy birthday. Melanie would always call every year on their birthday, and Sam would answer, except for today. I don't get it, why won't she pick up the phone? I mean she can't be that busy. She said going into her room. she drop her bag pack on the floor, and sat down on the edge of her bed and decided call her again.

She dial Sam's number and heard a phone ring in her restroom. hello! who's in there? Mel ask. suddenly, the door open, she dropped her phone when she saw who it was. you know, calling somebody all day makes you look like a stalker right? the person said. S-Sam!" Melanie shouted. happy birthday baby. Sam said with open arms. Melanie ran towards Sam, and hugged her tightly. what are you doing here? I mean I'm happy you're here, but why? Mel ask pulling away. well! since We're getting marry, I wanted this to be our first of many birthdays together. Sam said looking into her eyes. Melanie place her hand on Sam's cheeks, they both leaned in slowly until their lips finally met.

As they kissed, Sam slid her hand up to the back her twin's neck to deepened the kiss. after a couple of minutes, Sam broke the kiss, and started to unbutton Melanie's coat and slid it off. then went back to kissing her. Mel started walking backwards, pulling Sam with her, and got in bed with Sam on top of her.

* * *

 **an hour later.**

the twins were still in bed, enjoying each other and still cloth. Sam was lightly nibbling on Melanie's neck, while Mel smile softly, enjoying Sam a lot. mmm Sam!" I love it when you do that. Melanie whisper brushing Sam's hair. there's more where that came from once We're married. Sam said pulling away, peck her lips then rolling off of Mel and laid next to her, on her side.

so Sam, how did you know where My room was? Mel ask. well! I asked some of your nub friends if they knew where your room was, and they told Me. Sam said. really, who? Melanie ask. eh!" I don't know, three of them wore glasses, and one tall girl. Sam said. oh yeah!" Mark, Jennette, Nathan, and Joe. Melanie said.

do they know about us? Sam ask being curious. yes, they know. she answer smiling. how did they take it when you told them? Sam ask.

they told Me that they kinda knew. Melanie answer. how would they know? well! when I posted that photo on slpashface, they said that they saw sparks in My eyes, they haven't seen that in a long time from Me. Mel said. they sound like they're ok with this. Sam said placing her hand on Mel's stomach. they're really happy for Me. Melanie said.

Sam then slid her hand underneath Melanie's shirt. mmm!" mama, that feels amazing. Melanie moan. you love that baby? Sam ask. yeah! I do. Mel answer. here, let's take your shirt and bra off. she said.

they both sat up, Sam pulled Melanie's shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Melanie reach back and unhook her bra and through it aside, and laid back down. mmm! I forgot how juicy your tits looked. Sam said grabbing onto them then squeezing them. suck on them mama!" She moan sliding her hands on Sam's arms.

mmm yeah!" moan Sam leaning in to suck on her twin's boobs. oh fuck! I've missed your mouth sooo much. Mel moan softly enjoying the treatment her breast were getting. Sam continued sucking for a few minutes, then started to make her way lower until Melanie stopped her.

wait!" Sam, I want to go down on you. Melanie said rolling them over so She's on top. She kissed Sam passionately, then kissed her way down to unbutton and remove Sam's pants and shorts off. Fuck yeah your pussy's wet!" she moaned looking at Sam's pussy. it's wet for you baby. Sam replied feeling Melanie insert her middle finger inside her.

Melanie started to lick her Fiancée's clit while still fingering her. yeah!" yeah like that baby, like that SHIT!" Sam scream out loud. mmm!" Mel moaned not stopping what she was doing. she kept licking and fingering, until she felt Sam's body start to shake. YEAH! GIVE IT TO ME, GIVE ME THAT FUCKING CUM MAMA! Melanie scream adding another finger.

Sam moaned and screamed as she came into Melanie's mouth, and she gladly swallow every last drop of it. mmm!" Mel moaned crawling up to her twin, and kissed her. best birthday ever. Melanie said through their kiss. yeah it is! Sam replied back.

Sam, how long are you here for? Melanie ask laying her head on Sam's chest. I gotta leave in a few minutes. Sam said looking down at Melanie. already, why so soon? She ask disappointed. yeah I know, but Cat wants Me back by tomorrow cause reasons. Sam said. did She say why? Mel ask. yeah! but I wasn't listening. Sam said causing both of them to laugh.

they stayed there in each others arms for a few minutes, until Sam's phone beeped. well!" I gotta go baby. Sam said. I know mama!" Melanie said. they got out of bed, Melanie put her bra and shirt back on, while Sam was putting her shorts and pants on.

they stood there for a bit, looking at one another. until Melanie walked up to Sam, and kissed her. I see you this summer right? Sam ask breaking their kiss. Melanie just smiled and nodded . Sam smiled back, then walked out the door.

Melanie threw herself back in bed, happily thinking of her future with Sam. oh Samantha! I can't wait to become your wife.


	12. Chapter 12

you're my twin sister and my girlfriend.

Months had past, and Melanie has moved to Vanice California, and was planning her wedding with Sam's help... sorta. She didn't get too involved with plans. Sam decided to let Melanie to plan it the way she always wanted it. although, She would sometimes voice her opinion on some things. which they would more often then not, end up arguing with each other, but end up having hot make up sex with each other.

it was now the night before the wedding. Sam and Melanie where sitting on their couch, cuddling and watching tv, and enjoying the last few minutes alone before they separate for the night.

I can't believe that tomorrow We're getting married. Sam said playing with Melanie's ponytail. yeah, time went by so fast. Melanie replied noticing that Sam looked a little nervous. hey Sam, are you ok? Melanie ask concern. yeah, Sam Answer. I was just thinking, our family doesn't have the best of luck when it comes to marriage. I mean I know you don't like to talk about it, but our dad left mom twelve years ago, and We haven't heard from him since. Sam said.

I get what you're saying. Melanie started looking at Sam. and yes it still hurts to think about him. but I think it's obvious that he didn't want a family, so he bail on us. and you know what? Melanie ask. what! Sam Answer. We're not him. Mel said. We have his blood yes, but that's it. so fuck him, We don't need him. tomorrow's about us. She said.

Sam sat there quietly looking at her Fiancée tearing up a little. She was right. they didn't need him. they were fine without him. who knows what would've happened if he was still around. maybe they wouldn't have been able to hide their relationship from him, if he was that alert, he would probably separate them more than they already were.

oh baby! Sam said as She leaned in to kiss her. Melanie quickly straddle Sam's lap to continue the kiss until they were interrupted.

Sam come on. it's time to oops! sorry. Cat said. Cat, you have perfect timing don't you? Sam ask sarcastically.

You told Me to come get you before midnight so here I am. Cat explain.

ugh! the one time I wish you weren't on time. Sam groan.

Sam, be nice will you. She just trying to help. Melanie said climbing off of Sam's lap. oh fine, I guess I should leave now. Sam said standing to her feet. uh! hey Cat, could you wait for Me outside for a minute, I want to say goodnight to My baby. Sam said. kay kay! Cat said walking out the door.

Sam then turned around and held Melanie's hands. I can't wait for tomorrow. Sam said looking into Melanie's eyes. Me either, tomorrow We go from being just sisters to being each others wives. Mel said. what could be better. Sam said leaning in to kiss her for a few seconds, then pull away and smiled. I'll see you tomorrow baby. Sam said giving Melanie her ring back. looking forward to it sexy mama. Melanie said with a huge smile. Sam smile back, then left the apartment for the night.

Melanie went to her and Sam's room, to finish packing her bags for the honeymoon. after she was finish packing, She went to the bathroom, open the cabinet, to get a box of hair color. well! here goes nothing. Melanie thought to herself.

* * *

the next day was a busy one for the twins. Melanie was getting her nails by one of her cousins. while Cat was asking Sam for the millionth times why her hair was a different color? poor Sam, She just wanted to get dress in peace without being bother by anyone, especially by Cat.

it was now time to get going, Sam was the first one that had leave. so She wouldn't see Melanie before the wedding. although, She never believed in having bad luck, but Melanie still didn't want to take that chance. so Sam respected her wishes. after a few minutes, Melanie walked out of the apartment in a simple white dress. Her now brunette hair in a ponytail, and a big smile on her face. She looked very beautiful walking through the hallways. She got to the parking lot where a limo was waiting for her to take her to the beach where the wedding would be.

Sam arrived at the beach, greeting the small group that showed up. then someone notice the limo coming near, so Sam was drag away quickly by her aunt Lisa, Who like Sam was stronger than She should be. the limo pull up. and Cat open the door, Melanie stepped out. and was greeted by her friend Jennette who escorted her to the ceremony.

As Melanie walked down the aisle, She tear up when She saw that her and Sam had the same hair duo. She looks beautiful. They both thought at the same time. Melanie got to the front, where the celebrant was.

Melanie, did you come here out of your own free will? He ask.

yes sir I did. Melanie answer with a smile.

Sam, you may take her hand. He told her.

She took Melanie's hand, then they step forward, then the celebrant began the ceremony.

dearly beloved, We are gather here today to join these two in holy matrimony. if there is anyone here who has any reason why these two should not be join together. let him speak now or forever hold your peace. He said looking around seeing that nobody was gonna say anything, so he continued.

Sam, Melanie, please face each other and take each others hands. he instructed them. Melanie handed Cat her bouquet of flowers, then turned, held Sam's hands, and looked into her bride's eyes.

Sam, do you take Melanie Ann Puckett to be your lawfully wedded wife? to have and to hold, for richer or poor. in sickness or in health, As long as you both shall live.

I do. Sam answer.

Melanie, do you take Samantha Joy Puckett to be your lawfully wedded wife? to have and to hold, for richer or poor. in sickness or in health, As long as you both shall live.

I do. Melanie answer.

the rings please. the celebrant said. which Cat handed them to him.

Sam, take this ring, place it on her finger, and repeat after Me. with this ring I thee wed.

with this ring I thee wed. Sam said placing the ring on Melanie's finger.

Melanie, take this ring, place it on her finger, and repeat after Me. with this ring I thee wed.

with this ring I thee wed. Melanie said placing the ring on Sam's finger.

by the power invested in Me by the state of California. I now pronounce you married. You may kiss.

Melanie giggle as Sam pulled her close to kiss her for a few seconds.

ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you. Mrs and Mrs Sam Puckett.

the crowed cheered, As Sam and Melanie walked down the aisle as a married couple

* * *

 **After the wedding reception.**

Sam and Melanie were sitting on the couch in their honeymoon suit, kissing each other passionately, when Sam pulled away with a big smile on her face. mmm, someone very happy aren't they? Melanie ask licking her lips. well! let's see, uh, other than Cat constantly asking Me about my hair. this was the best day of My life. Sam said stroking Melanie's legs softly. I know that feeling honey, I've waited on this day My whole life. Melanie said leaning in to peck her new wifes lips.

hey Mel, you want a drink? Sam ask getting up to get the champagne. yeah pour Me a glass. Melanie answer following her. Sam poured both glasses handed Melanie one, and raise them up for a toast, to us, and whatever life wants to at us, good luck life. Sam said. cheers. Melanie said laughing at what Sam just said. they took a sip from their glass and stare at each other for a bit. Sam then leaned in to kiss her wife. Melanie place her free hand on Sam's cheek as the kiss deepened.

after a while, Sam pulled away, took Melanie's glass, place it on the table and went back to kissing her. Melanie pulled Sam's already loosed tie and slowly started to unbutton her twin's shirt. Sam then reached behind to unzip Melanie's dress and let it fall to the floor. They both pulled away as Melanie step out of her dress.

are you ready to make this marriage official? Mel ask taking Sam's hand. yeah I am. Sam answer. Melanie led Sam to their room where they were staying, and strip Sam's clothes off. Sam then gently laid her down in bed, pull Melanie's panties off, and climb on top of her. their hands roamed each others bodies as they kissed.

Sam started humping Melanie slowly for a few minutes, but wanted to try something new. baby, Sam said stopping. yeah mama, Melanie responded. get on your hands and knees, I want to see your ass. Sam said getting hornier. Melanie licked her lips as she got on all fours.

yeah, Sam moaned squeezing Mel's ass, then started licking her asshole. oh shit, I love your tongue mama. She moaned bucking her hips. Sam then slap her wifes ass making Melanie scream in pure sexual pleasure. mmm, Melanie moan enjoying what Sam was doing to her. Sam, Sammy. I'm gonna, I'm gonna oh fuck. She moan as she cums into Sam's mouth. Sam drank as much of it as she could. When Melanie was finish. Sam flip her on her back, and kissed her again.

Melanie rolled them over, and began kissing all over Sam's body not missing an inch. She licked her lips when she finally got to Sam's pussy. mmm, Sam moan as she waited for her twin to eat her out. Mel then start to lick her clit hungrily, like she hadn't eaten in days.

Sam started bucking upwards enjoying what Melanie was doing to her, She then felt herself getting close. mmm, fuck. I'm gonna cum baby. argh argh! She scream out. Melanie crawled up to Sam quickly and started rubbing their pussies together.

oh fuuuuck, they both scream as they cum onto each other. after awhile Melanie slowed down a bit, gazing into each others tear fill eyes. I love you wife. Melanie said. I love you too wife. Sam replied rolling her over and kissed her. they kissed through the next couple of hours enjoying themselves till they fell asleep.

* * *

 **the next day** **.**

Come on Mel, We need to leave now if We're gonna catch the plane. Sam said getting their bags. ok, here I come. Mel said walking out of the restroom smiling. wow, you're happy to go to Hawaii aren't you? Sam ask walking up to her. I'm so excited. Melanie said. why? She ask. because, I get to spend the next two weeks with my twin sister and my wife. Mel said leaning in to kiss her. then they walked out of the room.

* * *

 **alright I'm done, thanks for reading, I'm out.**


End file.
